


An Empty Glass of Root Beer

by theblackempress



Series: Because Iris and Bianca Are Cute Together [2]
Category: Pocket Monsters: Black & White | Pokemon Black and White Versions
Genre: Awkward Kissing, F/F, Implied/Referenced Underage Drinking, Kissing, Spin the Bottle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-09
Updated: 2014-10-09
Packaged: 2018-02-20 13:31:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2430626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theblackempress/pseuds/theblackempress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A party at N's house brings two of our heroes together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Empty Glass of Root Beer

2:23 AM. N's house.

A party was going strong, even though all but four of the invited guests were long gone. Those that were left were sitting in a circle of bean bag chairs and blankets. A bag of Cheetoes had been spilled out across the floor, being picked at by Touya. A few half-empty glass bottles of root beer were next to the knees of the two brunette twins. A pack of  _Cards Against Humanity_ cards carpeted the floor after a game forfeited a few hours prior to save space for a game of Spin the Bottle. It was a childish decision, but the five were a bit childish themselves.

"Alright, alright, my turn." N grinned, taking the empty bottle of root beer and turning it. It whipped around as the rest of the sugar-hyped teens laughed and cheered. The bottle slowed down, pointing to his boyfriend, Touya. "Heh heh, nice!" The green-haired boy laughed. He leaned over and Frenched his love, pale face flushing red.

N held the bottle up. "Who's next?"

Touko swiped it from his hand. "My turn!" She set the bottle off on its course, which pointed again to her brother.

"C'mon, we're not seriously gonna do it, are we?" Touya asked.

She grabbed her twin around the neck and brought his head over, giving him an affectionate smooch on the head. "There, ya shithead!" She laughed, then sat straight up and rolled the bottle to Iris. "Here, have a shot at it."

"Alright, I guess." The girl laughed nervously. She placed the glass down and spun it. Iris' heart raced as it started to slow. It seemed like it was going to go to N but...

Bianca blushed and laughed nervously as it pointed to her. "Play by the rules, right?" The blonde grinned. She was perfectly okay with it, however Iris had a complicated relationship with Bianca. Not relationship, but... Opinion.

Iris had a huge-ass crush on Bianca.

The chubby, violet-haired girl scooted close to Bianca and laughed under her breath nervously. Bianca leaned close and Iris's heart raced. She could see ever detail on Bianca's perfect, rosy face. Every freckle, every crease in her beautiful smile. Iris closed her eyes and locked lips with Bianca.

Bianca pulled away and opened her green eyes, smiling. Iris' crimson eyes went wide. Bianca was laughing now as Iris stared in shock. "What's wrong?" The blonde giggled.

"I- umm..." Iris mumbled. "I really..."

"Spit it out!" Bianca grinned.

"Let's do it again."


End file.
